Key of the Heart
by Duet Maxwell Shinobi of Wind
Summary: Malik meets the girl of his dreams. The girl is a shaman to the gods and goddesses of Egypt. Will she change his mind about taking over the world, or will she join him? R&R please!
1. A Stray Child

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, or the songs used on here some from .hack//SIGN... so dun sue, all I got is pocket lint and my neko Seto and inu Joey.... *pets her little neko Seto and inu Joey*  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC (no Mary Sues... so dun even try or I'll sick my neko Seto and inu Joey on ya), fluff  
  
Pairings: Malik/OC  
  
Key: "blah"-talking, 'blah'-thinking, ~la~ singing  
  
this will be alternating POVs a bit, but I'll say who's talking, dun worry..... this one is in Malik's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
Key of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Stray Child  
  
*~*~*  
  
I gently touched her face, knowing that she felt the same for me. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and I gently ran a finger over her lips. They were very soft, like a roses petals. She lightly kissed the tip of my index finger and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Malik." she whispered, then wrapped her arms around me in an embrace I wish would last forever... I'm sure by now you're pretty lost on what's going on, right? Well, maybe this will clear a few things up... My name's Malik Ishtar, most known for being a phycopath wanting to take over the world. I did, till she entered my life. "Who's she?" you might be asking... She is Rockestra Nefertiti, or Rocky as she wants to be called, a beautiful Egyptian that I've been head over heels for since we met. I guess to clear everything up, I should start from the beginning, when we first met in Egypt as kids.  
  
***  
  
Today was the day my sister actually took me above the surface to look around. It was a beautiful, not to mention hot day, where I lived. I had lagged behind Isis a bit, and that's when I met her. She had run into me, both of us falling on our butts.  
  
"Ouch!" we both yelled. If you had hit your head then the ground, you'd say it too. I got up first, brushed myself off, and held a hand out to help her.  
  
"Sorry about that." I said, she looked at me, then I knew I had fallen in love. She looked at my hand, looked back at me, then took my hand. I helped her up and she brushed her clothes off.  
  
"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said, I smiled.  
  
"Then it was both of our faults, I wasn't paying attention either." I said, she laughed and touched her right cheek, which she had hit on the ground.  
  
"Ouch... I think I hurt my face on the ground." she said, I took her hand off her face and kissed her sore cheek, making her blush.  
  
"There, that should make it better!" I said, she nodded.  
  
"It feels great now! Thank you." she said, Isis turned around inthe crowd and looked at me and her.  
  
"Malik, come on." she said, I nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Gotta go... Bye!" I said, running off.  
  
"Goodbye...." she said, I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, the crowd drowned it out. Who would of thought, she would become obsessed with finding me after that. It was quite funny, because I wanted to find her.  
  
***  
  
Oh Ra, only if I had known she would become so lovely.... I'm getting off topic... Anyways... Next time we met, it would be during Battle City. It was, yet again, a beautiful day. I had just arrived at Battle City, and was in the park walking around. Till I heard a sweet, sweet voice singing a beautiful song.  
  
~Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile   
  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past~  
  
I was captivated, and followed the voice, entranced.  
  
~Take me back to the land   
  
Where my yearnings were born   
  
The key to open the door is in your hand   
  
Now fly me there~  
  
I found her sitting on a bench, with her eyes fixed on the clear skies above.  
  
~Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind   
  
Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth  
  
Consolations, be there   
  
In my dreamland to come   
  
The key to open the door is in your hand   
  
Now take me there~  
  
I was caught by one lyric.... 'Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth.' I thought, over and over in my mind. 'Is it a message?'  
  
~I believe in fantasies invisible to me   
  
In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign   
  
To the door of mystery and dignity   
  
I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun~  
  
I was frozen in time, it was like it was only me and her in the park. I listening to her singing, and she singing her beautiful song.  
  
~Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile   
  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past   
  
Take me back to the land   
  
Where my yearnings were born   
  
The key to open the door is in your hand   
  
Now take me there to the land of twilight~  
  
I smiled, for once in a while, and walked up, clapping. She snapped out of her daydream, I'm guessing she didn't know she was singing, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said, her voice now smooth and velvety. She scooted over on the bench, making room for me to have a seat. I took the offer and sat next to her, catching a glance of the golden rod in her lap, her slender hands holding onto it. The rod looked exactly like my Millenium Rod, which I thought she may have stollen it, but felt the metallic object on my side, where I put it. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" she asked, trying to start a small chat, I nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is." I answered, she looked at me and held her hand out.  
  
"By the way, my name's Rockestra Nefertiti, or Rocky if you want." she said, I shook her hand.  
  
"Malik Ishtar. Are you related to Queen Nefertiti in some way?" I asked, wondering why she had the last name Nefertiti.  
  
"No, but I am a decendant of Cleopatra. This is her headband I wear, it was given to me by my grandmother when I was a child. She would call me Princess Rockestra Cleopatra Nefertiti of the Nile River to make me feel like a princess." she explained, I nodded. Rocky leaned forward, looking me in the eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly, she cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy.  
  
"You seem familiar from my homeland. Like I've met you before." she answered, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where are you from?" she smiled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm from Egypt!" she chirpped, I noticed she smelled like excotic spices, must of been her perfume.  
  
"Yes, I see. So am I..." I said, Rocky smiled sweetly, like a child lost in a candy store. She leaned back and looked up.  
  
"Now I know... You're the boy I met on the streets as a child. I remember, you gave me a kiss on the cheek to make it feel better." It struck me, she was the girl I wanted to have by my side when I took over the world. She looked at the rod, and smiled, seeing the one on my side.  
  
"Oh yes. I remember." I said, then noticed she was eyeing the Millenium Rod. I took it out and looked at it.  
  
"Strange, seems we both have a similar Millenium Item," she said, I nodded, "This one's the Millenium Staff. It can control peoples minds, and of couse send people to the shadow realm. What's yours?"  
  
"The Millenium Rod. It can controls people's minds as well." I stated, she smiled and leaned against me and started singing softly.  
  
~Shine bright morning light   
  
Now in the air the spring is coming   
  
Sweet blowing wind   
  
Singing down the hills and valleys   
  
Keep your eyes on me   
  
Now we're on the edge of hell   
  
Dear my love, sweet morning light   
  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far~  
  
I looked at her, she kept singing the same lyrics, two more times. I still don't know what made me do what I did, but.. I started to stroke her hair gently, I had never been so happy since I swore revenge on Yami. She smiled and started again, this time, it was like she was telling me something.  
  
~if you are lost in your way   
  
deep in an awesome story   
  
don't be in doubt and stray   
  
cling to your lonesome folly   
  
now you're too close to the pain   
  
let all the rain go further   
  
come back and kiss me in vain   
  
mother oh do not bother~  
  
I understood the song. I had felt lost when we parted as children on the street, but now that she was her with me, I felt whole again. She had tooken a piece of me when she left, and I guess I took a piece of her too.  
  
~hear the chorus of pain   
  
taking you back to proper ways   
  
it's so easy to find   
  
if you could remind me   
  
now you are lost in your way   
  
deep in an awesome story   
  
so I will find you again   
  
kiss you for lonesome folly~  
  
She stopped at looked up at me. Her chocolate brown eyes still shimered with the kindness, sincerity, happiness, and innosence they had back when we first met. I smiled, only she would see my true smiles from now on. I finally found the missing piece of my heart she had took, and filled the empty void finally. She was mine... No longer a princess, but a queen. My Queen Rockestra Cleopatra Nefertiti of the Nile River, the most beautiful thing I ever layed eyes, and ever shall lay eyes on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well? How'd ya like it? Please review, I need 3 reviews before the next chapter comes... please, no flames, or....  
  
Neko Seto: *hissing*  
  
Inu Joey: *growling*  
  
my pets might get someone... down you two.... *pets them both*  
  
Both: *stop and enjoy the petting* 


	2. Obsession

Weeellll, I got more than three reviews, and I want to thank you all!!! Here's the new chapter as promised....  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO, or the .hack//SIGN songs used in this fic.. so dun sue.....  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC, fluff  
  
Pairings: Malik/OC, mention of Isis/OC  
  
Key: "blah"-talking, 'blah'-thinking, ~la~-singing  
  
This chapter will be in Rocky's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
Key of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Obsession  
  
*~*~*  
  
Boy, when I met Malik for the first time in... Forever it felt, I was so happy. He was back, the boy of my dreams, and source of my searching. I looked up at him and he smiled at me that day. I smiled back, knowing that my life would be so great now.  
  
"Malik," I said, he smiled.  
  
"Yes Rockestra?" he asked, oh man, did I love his voice. I hugged him and stood up.  
  
"I think I should go. I have yet to find a place to stay." I said, putting my Millenium Staff in my sash on my side. He stood as well and looked at me.  
  
"You can stay with me. I have a ship in the marina, it would be a pleasure to have you stay with me." he said, I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I would love to!" I chirped, causing him to laugh a bit. He took my hand, making me blush, and he took me to his ship. I had to sing, since I love to, it helps my nerves a lot.  
  
~if you wanna go there   
  
to the farthest island   
  
spread your wings and fly high!   
  
you can see the island   
  
in the summer breezing   
  
spread your wings and fly high to the sun  
  
my wanderer you seek for the secret   
  
go farther and fly sky high   
  
fly high~  
  
Malik smiled, I'm guessing he loved my singing. I smiled, and leaned aganst him.  
  
"Malik, what are you thinking about?" I asked, he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Thinking about you, what else?" he answered, I smiled and he put an arm around my waist, I blushed more.  
  
"Oh...." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect till I heard one annoying voice when we passed the Domino Museam.  
  
"Hey Shorty!" it yelled, I winced, and both of us stopped, looking at the source. It was my REALLY annoying older brother Akiro. He walked down the stairs, and up to me.  
  
"Hello Akiro..." I groaned, Malik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know him?" he asked, I sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... He's my older sibling, Akiro.... What are you doing here anyways, Akiro?" I asked, he had his usual smug 'I'm gonna embarrass you soooo mmmuuuuccchhhh' look on.  
  
"My lovely girlfriend's Egyptian Exhibit is here, so I'd naturally be here with her." he said, trying to be suave, I glared.  
  
"Yeah? And who is she?" I snapped, Malik looked at me. He's going to see a side of me, he won't see unless I'm ticked off again.  
  
"Isis Ishtar, the archeologist. We met on an expedidtion, and started going out," he said, smiling, "I see you've finally found someone my short sister." I growled.  
  
"Don't call me short! Let's go Malik, before I have to send my own brother to the shadow realm..." I urged him to keep going, "And dun follow me, or I will banish you there." Malik snickered and Akiro stuck his tounge out, I returned the jesture sticking mine out. We walked on, I was trying to calm down. I hated my brother with a passion, because he always bugs me. But I love him of course, we're family.. Now I'm getting off topic...  
  
"Man, I hate him, always boasting about something!" I exclaimed, Malik jumped, I guess I interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking. Destiny has strange ways of dealing with people's relationships." he said, I looked at him.  
  
"How?" I asked, his arm tightened around my waist.  
  
"My sister is your brother's girlfriend, and we just met again. Strange, don't you think?" I thought about it for a moment, and realized something.  
  
'Malik's right! It is destiny working its magic. Amazing.' I thought, then smiled and started singing to calm myself from my brother's apperance.  
  
~Open your heart   
  
To eternal dimension   
  
Open your heart   
  
For love and affection   
  
Open your heart   
  
Your every emotion   
  
Open your heart   
  
For tears and rejection   
  
Come to the grace   
  
Of heaven's eternal fantasy   
  
Come to the grace   
  
Of earthly devoted harmony~  
  
Malik smiled as I spotted the marina. He lead me to a ship and we got on. I looked around and then at the water.  
  
"I've never been on a boat before, well, besides the reed one me and my brother built whe we were kids." I said, Malik looked at me in amusement.  
  
"What happened to it?" he asked, I turned to look at him, with a silly grin on my face.  
  
"Hit a rock and sank. We didn't get ten feet from our house down the river." Malik laughed, I smiled and leaned against the railing, singing again.  
  
~deep in the night   
  
far off the light   
  
missing my headache   
  
visions of light   
  
sweeter delight   
  
kissin' my loveache   
  
how come I must know   
  
where obsession needs to go?   
  
how come I must know   
  
where the passion hides its feelings?   
  
how come I must know   
  
where obsession needs to go?   
  
how come I must   
  
know the direction of relieving?~  
  
Malik smiled and hugged me from behind, I leaned against him smiling myself. I couldn't continue the song, my obsession over him was healed, and I was happy. We stayed like that for a while, till I finally turned around to look at him.  
  
"Malik," I said, "Take a guess at how long I've been searching for you." Malik thought for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Since we parted." he answered, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Tayu." I said in my native language, which ment yes. Malik smiled, and held me closer. He leaned down and whispered something in my ear.  
  
"Rockestra, will you join me in my quest to destroy the once pharoah Yami?" he asked, I shivered and frowned. What was I to do? I didn't want to kill, but my anger grew. My parents were killed when his tomb collapsed on them, and I became an orphan.  
  
'What should I do? Should I help him, or should I turn him down?' I thought. I kept saying it over and over in my mind.  
  
"Malik.... I... I," I swallowed my pride and looked at him, "I will. I'll help, just so as long you don't kill anyone." Malik smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Alright." he promised, I smiled. Malik hugged me tighter and I returned the embrace.  
  
"Malik, I'm so glad I found you." I rested my head on his chest, he started running his fingers in my hair, I relaxed more.  
  
"I am too, Rockest..." I cut him off.  
  
"Rocky... Call me Rocky, not Rockestra. We're friends now!" I corrected him. He lifted my chin up so I'd be looking him in the eyes. I was a tad scared, but he leaned down and kissed me. Yes, kissed me.. On the lips... I was a bit scared, but I returned the kiss. Oh man.. His kiss tasted so good, but why am I describing this to you? My love life is personal.... Anyways. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. I opened my eyes, not knowing I had closed them, and smiled.  
  
"Rocky, I...." he started, I put a finger on his lips.  
  
"I know... There's no need to say. Words can't describe it, so you don't have to say them." I said, Malik smiled, and I did too.  
  
"Shall I show you around?" he said, I nodded and hugged his arm.  
  
"Lead the way." I said. He was mine, and mine alone. I would let no one and I mean NO ONE touch my Malik, and that was that. Or they were gonna be banished to the shadow realm.... heheheh....  
  
*~*~*  
  
possessive, isn't she? lol! Please review, and I'm gonna lower the reviewing to 2 this time... I'm enjoying this fic tooo much!  
  
Neko Seto: and remember....  
  
Inu Joey: no flaming....  
  
awwww.... you two are too cute! *pets them both*  
  
Neko Seto and Inu Joey: *enjoy the petting yet again* 


	3. Aura

Oi... One review for this chapter???? Oh well... I'm dying to continue, so forget the required reviews I wanted.... =P  
  
Disclaimer: Idun own YGO or the .hack//SIGN songs... so dun sue....  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC, fluff  
  
Pairings: Malik/Rocky (we all already know who the OC is, ne?), Marik/OC  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking', ~singing~, /hikari to yami/, //yami to hikari//  
  
This chapter will be alternating POVs  
  
*~*~*  
  
Key of the Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aura  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Malik's POV***  
  
I had just finished giving Rockestra a short tour of my ship, both of us were in the main room thinking. Rockestra was leaning back in her chair, I laughed a little to myself, knowing she was going to fall over.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one." I counted to myself, sure enough, Rockestra's chair slipped out from under her and she fell on her butt.  
  
"OUCH! MAN!" she yelled, then started curing in Egyptian. I won't repeat what she said... I tried my best not to laugh, but ended up doing it anyways. She pulled the legs on my chair and made me fall, it was my turn to start cursing, and her turn to laugh. "Serves ya right, Malik! Never laugh at a lady in pain." Who knew she could talk in such a posh voice. I glared and pounced on top of her.  
  
"Pain? I'll show you pain..." I threatened, that scared her. I can't believe what I did, I started tickling her. Yes, I, Malik "the phycopath" Ishtar was acting like a child.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Stop Malik!" she yelled, I wouldn't give up, she kicked me off finally and was panting to death, "When I say 'Mercy'... Stop next time will ya?" I was laughing myself, she shook her head and smiled.  
  
***Rocky's POV***  
  
Oh my, his laughs were so beautiful. I shook my head and stood up, brushing my dress off. He looked at me and got up himself.  
  
"Dun even try, romeo. My lungs still hurt from laughing..." I warned, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, if it is revenge you want, you know where I am." he said smoothly, my heart melted immediately. He dissappeared, and I sighed, walking out onto the deck.  
  
~if you are near to the dark   
  
I will tell you 'bout the sun  
  
you are here, no escape   
  
from my visions of the world   
  
you will cry all alone   
  
but it does not mean a thing to me~  
  
I just had to clear my head, the sea air was helping a bit, so was my singing.  
  
~knowing the song I will sing   
  
till the darkness comes to sleep   
  
come to me, I will tell   
  
'bout the secret of the sun   
  
it's in you, not in me   
  
but it does not mean a thing to you~  
  
***Malik's POV***  
  
I walked outside, to be greeted by her voice. I loved it when she sung, it was like a goddesses singing.  
  
~the sun is in your eyes   
  
the sun is in your ears   
  
I hope you see the sun   
  
someday in the darkness~  
  
I walked up behind her, wanting to comfort her, since she sounded depressed about something. Was it her past haunting her?  
  
~the sun is in your eyes   
  
the sun is in your ears   
  
but you can't see the sun   
  
ever in the darkness   
  
it does not much matter to me~  
  
I heard her sigh heavily, and her sweet voice filled the air.  
  
"I wanna know why, why did the darkness consume you, Malik?" she asked, I jumped a bit. She had know I was behind her the whole time. She turned to look at me, but she seemed... Different somehow. Her kind brown eyes were now piercing sharp, like a killer's eyes, and her hair was no longer straight and smooth, it was pointy in some places.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a tad bit shaky. She laughed.. No, cackled... Cackled evily more like it. She got a smug look on her face and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I am Rockastra, the spirit of the Millenium Staff." she purred, I was scared for once.  
  
***Rockastra's POV***  
  
This pathetic fool is my weak hikari's obsession? Pathetic. I can hear my hikari pleading me to let her take over again, yeah right!  
  
/Please, Rockastra. Don't hurt him, let me have control again!/ she beg, I laugh in her face.  
  
//As if! I don't see what you see in this fool, but whatever it is... I find it pathetic.// I spat, she fell to her knees crying. Pathetic.  
  
"What do you see in my weak hikari? Her looks? Her charm and beauty?" I asked him sharply, he glared, hand on the Millenium Rod.  
  
"Her heart." he answered sharply, before I fell to the ground. What was going on? I had just felt a huge surge of power... Comming from that Millenium Item. I stood again, before falling, not from a energy surge, but from a physical slap. I glared at the person who slapped my face, my beautiful face! My glare dropped when I met two piercing lavender eyes, and my whole soul must of dropped into the Shadow Realm at that look. Great Ra, am I in heaven?  
  
"Get up." he snapped, I glared.  
  
"I don't have to, I'm not your slave." I spat, he picked me up by my dress collar.  
  
"When I say get up, weakling, I mean get up." he said in my face, I growled.  
  
"Let go now or I shall send you to the Shadow Realm. Or make you my mind.... Slave..." I trailed off when I saw this weird looking bird on the railing. I got out of his grip, pulled out my Millenium Staff, unsteathed the dagger in it, and killed the creature. My hikari looked at me as if I was insane, wait.. I am insane, what am I saying?  
  
/Rockastra? Why did you just kill a seagull?/ she asked, I shrugged.  
  
//I smelled blood, and killed it. Worthless thing.// I answered, she looked at me in disbelief.  
  
/You killed a seagull because you wanted?/ she asked, I shut off my mind link. No more questions, thank Ra.  
  
"Seems you're not as bad as I thought you were." the guy said again, I spun around, cleaned the dagger off with a small rag, steathed it, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am Rockastra." I said, knowing that he was like me. Wanting to take over the world.  
  
"Marik. I believe you and I will become good partners in crime." he said, I cackled evily. He smiled and I grinned, showing off my fangs. I always wonder why Rockestra calls me a vampire, whatever that is, sometimes. Marik grabbed me and grinned.  
  
"I believe so, Marik. If we have the same goals that is." I said, rapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh? I wish to control the world, I can tell by your attitude, that is yours as well." he said, I smirked and purred.  
  
"Of course. When I get my hands on the Dueling Rose's Egyptian God Cards and Millenium Items... I shall rule the world." Marik smirked as well.  
  
"I shall collect the two Egyptian God cards and the seven Millenium Items and rule as well." he said, I smiled and started flirting with him of course... It's my naughty yami nature, I'm afraid. Marik smirked.  
  
"I guess I shall see you tonight." I said, Marik nodded.  
  
"Midnight, I shall be awaiting you out here." he said, I nodded and let my hikari take over.  
  
***Rocky's POV***  
  
Finally! My yami let me take over, but now.. Instead of leaning against the railing, I was in Malik's arms! I started blushing, but couldn't muster up the will to break the hold.  
  
//Weakling!// I heard my yami yell through her soulroom door. Ra, I hate her.  
  
"Rocky." I heard Malik say, I looked at him.  
  
"Yes? What is it Malik?" I asked, he smiled and held me closer. I moved my arms from around his neck, to around his waist.  
  
"Sing for me, will you please?" he whispered in my ear, I had to shiver. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.  
  
"I would be glad to." I answered.  
  
***Malik's POV***  
  
~Before I close my eyes, inside my dream, I'm starting to melt the scenery  
  
That seems like I've it seen before and the distant memory I recall just a little  
  
I try to follow the path I walked with you before on my way  
  
I'll surely understand that the starry sky is an eternal vow~  
  
Her voice was so beautiful, I held her closer to me and felt her snuggle closer as she sang.  
  
~On such a day when you just call my name  
  
And someone will surely locate you,  
  
I know beautiful one day  
  
Shining  
  
I don't want to be left behind  
  
Why do I feel so alone  
  
No matter what day it is, don't forget that gentle feelings will visit  
  
By just softly mumbling a love song that you start to whisper~  
  
I nuzzled my face into her soft dark brown hair. It smelled so good, like black cherries pretty much. I couldn't help but fall into a trance.  
  
~Tell me why, if I'm with you, even if we're separated, we can understand each other  
  
Stretching our hands underneath the endless starry sky  
  
A shooting shiny star is spreading  
  
Its beginning is always at this place  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Near you  
  
'Cause I just want you to be by my side  
  
Make me smile night and day~  
  
My angel, she was mine. The sun had already set and the stars were out, it was beautiful, but not so much as her.  
  
~On such a day when you just call my name  
  
And someone will surely locate you,  
  
I know beautiful one day  
  
Shining  
  
I don't want to be left behind  
  
Why do I feel so alone  
  
A shooting shiny star is spreading  
  
Its beginning is always at this place  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Near you  
  
'Cause I just want you to be by my side  
  
Make me smile night and day~  
  
I heard her sigh against me and I held her closer. Strange thing was, she was glowing faintly, that was, before a tall figure appeared behind her. It looked like the Egyptian Goddess, Isis. It looked at Rocky and smiled. Rocky turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello Isis, seems you caught me with the guy I was going to tell you about tonight." she said, I was confused beyond reason. The spirit nodded and held her hand out to me, I was still in shock.  
  
"Malik... Seems now I must tell you a secret I have," I heard Rocky say, I looked at her, waiting for it, "I... I'm a shaman. To the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, and I am able to talk to them freely. Am I not, Isis?" The spirit nodded. Her mouth moved, but there wasn't any sound.  
  
"You're a shaman?" I was finally able to ask, Rocky nodded.  
  
"I was somehow possessed by them when I was a child. They watch over me, especialy Isis, since she was the first one." she answered, I smiled.  
  
"Amazing, and it is a pleasure Isis." Isis nodded and dissappeared just as quickly as she appeared. I blinked several times, and Rocky laughed a bit.  
  
"We should get to bed, Malik. It's late." she said, I nodded and picked her up, and cradled her in my arms.  
  
"Alright, I'll put you to bed." I said, Rocky giggled.  
  
"Oh? Am I not allowed to sleep in your room?" she asked, I blushed, then grinned.  
  
"Is that the game? Alright, but I don't think you'll enjoy it." I said, Rocky laughed.  
  
"You sure about that?" Rocky kissed me and smiled cheekily. The rest of that night won't be mentioned.... Heheheheheh.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Layla: hikari.... you read too many shounen-ai fics....  
  
=P so?  
  
Inu Joey and Neko Seto: *walk off to fight so they'll forget the story*  
  
Layla: geez.... reading those two yaoi fics before you wrote this, messed with ya, I swear it did!  
  
Ooohhhh well! *makes Layla dissappear inside her Millenium Bracelet* heheheh.. neways.. please review! but no flames, please.... ^_^ 


	4. The World

Disclaimer: I dun own YGO or the .hack//SIGN songs.... so dun sue....  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC, fluff  
  
Pairings: Malik/Rocky  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking', ~singing~, /hikari to yami/, //yami to hikari//  
  
This one will be in Rocky's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
Key of the Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The World  
  
*~*~*  
  
I sit on the roof of the boat, bored out of my mind. Malik's gone out to try and find Yami, and I wanted to stay here. 1) I'm not gonna ride on a motorcycle with this dress on... 2)..... ....... ....... Can't think of a number two.... heheh... I pull out my Egyptian God Card and look at it, Anubis the Soul Weigher is on the top in japanese. I look at the Egyptian drawing of Anubis on the picture, I still wonder how I ended up with this card. Oh well... I put it up and lay back on the roof, with my arms behind my head.  
  
~You are here alone again   
  
In your sweet insanity   
  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality   
  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely  
  
The fields are filled with desires   
  
All voices crying for freedom   
  
But all in vain they will fade away   
  
There's only you to answer you, forever  
  
In blinded mind you are singing   
  
A glorious hallelujah   
  
The distant flutter of angels   
  
They're all too far, too far to reach for you  
  
I am here alone again   
  
In my sweet serenity   
  
Hoping you will ever find me in any place   
  
I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain  
  
In my voice, far away to eternity~  
  
I sing too much... It's not healthy, is it? Oh well. Isis has appear next to me, only I can understand her. Her mouth moves, and I nod.  
  
"Yeah, he is nice at heart. I still wonder why he's consumed by darkness," I answer, she nods and whispers in my ear, "I know... I'll change him, don't worry, but I'm not going to show my face in front of the Dueling Roses. I'll be the laughing stock of the gang." She shakes her head and says something. "I know I'll face them in battle, but that's different. I don't wanna be seen with them now that I'm gonna help Malik." She smiled and waves, then dissappears. I can't help but smile, she's a comfort, a big comfort. I hear footsteps and hide the best I can. Great, it's the Dueling Roses. Wing Motou and her yami Wingadrian Yugi, Samantha Harrison, Dingo Motou, Sabrina Takeda and her yami Takeda Kanriyu, the Italian girl Amii, Joey's yami Seely, and the half vampire Rishika. I'm trying to hide the best I can, though I'm sure Seely will smell my perfumes. Seely can change into a black panther, so her sences are sharper than a crocodile's teeth. I guessed right, she's looking my way.  
  
"Seely, why did you stop?" Wing asks, turning to face the blonde. Of course, Seely sniffs of the air and points right at me. I hide the best I can.  
  
"Something smells like black cherries." she says in her raspy voice.  
  
"Rocky used ta wear black cherry perfume if I remember." Dingo says, her australlian accent in her voice. Great, just what I need is the Dueling Roses on my tail. I ran away from them to find Malik, I don't want them to see me now.  
  
"You know she's long gone... Lets go already, I gotta meet up with the Little Angel." Wing says, refering to her little brother Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see Yami!" Wingadrian yells, her younger brother being Yami of course. I sigh quietly in relief when they walk on.  
  
"Good, they're gone. I can't face them now." I sigh again, laying back in the position I was just in. I closed my eyes and sighed got the upteenth time that day. "I'm glad they're gone....." Isis appears next to me again, guess she senced the others comming and left. She asked why I left my friends, I sighed.  
  
"The Millenium Staff senced the Rod around, so I had to see who held it. Now that I'm with Malik, I can't let them see me." I answered, she shook her head, using my shamanistic powers to make her voice for once.  
  
"I do not know why you stay away from them. I believe you should see them, along with Malik, or introduce him to them." she said, I shook my head.  
  
"I can't. They'd kill me if they knew I was partners with Malik, the one trying to kill Yami, especially Wingadrian since she is his older sister." I explained, Isis nodded.  
  
"I forgot about Wingadrian and Pharoah Yami. I guess they do pose a threat to your relationship."  
  
"I hope that, someday, I could tell them. I really hope I can." I hugged my knees close to my chest and start crying. Isis puts an arm around my shoulders, hugging me. Told you she was a comfort.  
  
"Do not cry Rockestra. I am sure, destiny will let your friends see Malik as a friend and not foe soon." I look at her and smile, she dissappeared and I sighed.  
  
"Isis, you dissappear at the worst times, sometimes." I commented, getting up. I heard my yami laughing... Scratch that... Cackling inside her soul room.  
  
//You're pathetic sometimes, hikari.// she spat, I growl mentally through our link.  
  
/You're rude sometimes, yami/ I mimic back, she comes out and glares at me.  
  
//Watch it, hikari. I'm in a bad mood.// I roll my eyes and shift my weight to my other leg.  
  
/You're always in a bad mood, yami./ She glares and appears in front of me, glaring still.  
  
"I know, it's my yami nature." she said with a smirk, I roll my eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Cleopatra." I spat, she bowed like a warrior.  
  
"Queen Cleopatra's decendant, I presume." she says, I start laughing. She dissappeared when Malik rode up. I jumped from the roof and jumped to the dock. He smiled and took his helmet off, someone was right behind him, taking off the extra one he had.  
  
"Hello Malik, you weren't gone long." I said, crossing my arms. He smirked and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"It was long to me," he turned so I could see who was with him. There stood a guy his age with white hair, piercing brown eyes, and looked eviler than my yami.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked, looking up at Malik.  
  
"Someone who will help us kill the pharoah." he answered.  
  
"My name's Bakura, spirit of the Millenium Ring." the white-haired guy said.  
  
"Hello Bakura.... I am Rockestra Nefertiti, holder of the Millenium Staff." I said, bowing politely, he snorted.  
  
//Woo hoo! My kinda man!// I heard my yami yell, I mentally sighed.  
  
/I thought you were with Malik's yami..../ I asked, Rockastra shrugged.  
  
//Yeah.... Who says I can't like him too?// I sweatdropped, closing the link.  
  
"I've heard you wish to kill that pathetic excuse of a pharoah, am I correct?" Bakura asked, walking up to me. Why did everyone have to be taller than me?!  
  
"That's correct.. You have connections?" Bakura smirked evily, reminding me of my yami's smirk.  
  
"I am an ancient tomb robber." he said, fingering my headband. I smacked his hand, he recoiled and glared.  
  
"Look, don't touch." I spat, he smirked.  
  
"She's agressive, I like that.. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful partnership, miss Rockestra." he purred, making my heart melt. Malik glared at Bakura, fuming. Oh boy.... Dog fight!  
  
"Call me Rocky, 'Kura.... Down Malik..." I could tell, Malik was trying against Ra's will to calm down. I couldn't help but laugh and hug him. Bakura made a gaging sound, and I looked at him.  
  
"Sick! I can't stand it!" he yelled, I laughed, so did Malik. Bakura glared at me.  
  
"It wasn't funny...." he spat, I stick my tounge out and ran, Bakura started to run after me. So much for the partnership....  
  
*~*~*  
  
*snickers* funny.... anyways.... please review! ^_^ 


	5. The Wandering

Disclaimer: I dun own YGO or the .hack//SIGN songs.... So dun sue  
  
Warnings: OOC, OCs, humor, angst, and fluffiness  
  
Pairings: Malik/Rocky, Marik/Rockastra  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking', `Malik talking to Rocky through the Millenium Rod`, ``Rocky talking to Malik through the Millenium Staff,   
  
--spirit--, /Rocky to Rockastra/, //Rockastra to Rocky//, ^Rocky Narrating^, ~singing~  
  
This chapter will be alternating POVs.... I'll indicate what POV it is in of course...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Key of the Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Wandering  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Rocky's POV***  
  
The Battle City finals have arrived, finally. I'm standing next to Malik, watching Rishid duel that blond, perpetual-talking mutt they call Jounouchi Katsuya. If he calls Rishid, who has tooken the name Malik to fool the idiots of the Yugi-tachi, another name again I'll kill him immediately.  
  
"KATSUYA!!!! YOU CALL HIM ONE MORE NAME AND I'LL SHOVE MY MILLENIUM STAFF UP YOURS!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down in fury. My grip is so strong, I won't be surprised if the staff bends or something, I'm that mad! "KICK HIS REAR OFF DA SHIP MALIK!!!!" How'd I get in the predicament of cheering and calling Rishid, Malik? It was my lover's idea, don't blame me.  
  
`Rocky, please calm down... You're hurting my ears....` I heard Malik say into my mind, I glance over at him, placing a hand on my Millenium Staff.  
  
``What? He won't shut up.... Plus ya told me ta cheer for Rishid, so why can't I defend him?`` I asked, Malik shook his head and looked towards Rishid. Those two must be tal.... Why does he have such a shocked look on.. his face....  
  
`Time for him to prove his loyalty.` I heard Malik say into my mind again, I turn around and face him.  
  
``What you talkin' 'bout Malik?`` I asked, Malik smiled that devious smile he gets when he has a plan in the works.  
  
`I slipped a copy of the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra into his deck... If he is going to pose as me, he should have my card in his deck.`  
  
``But it's too dangerous! What if he can't control the Egyptian God Creature himself?!`` No answer... Malik's ignoring me... He's been doing a bit of that lately, makes one wonder if he still loves me as much as he did when we were reunited. Maybe it's the evil spirit inside him? .... ..... ....... Nahhhhh... Rishid's alive, so the spirit's restrained.... OH HOLY RA! WHERE'D DA THUNDER COME FROM?! Oh my....  
  
***normal POV***  
  
Rocky nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the thunder rumble. She spun around to see the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra, summoned, and glowing with power.  
  
"Oh my...." was all she said, falling backwards and landing on her butt. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock. Stumbling back up, she stood in awe of the powerful Egyptian God Monster. She watched, horrified as the monster wouldn't obey Rishid, but dissappeared and a lightning storm appeared out of no where. "The Winged Divive Dragon of Ra is angry, everyone in this duel will be killed because of this..." As if on cue, Rishid was struck my a lightning bolt, a couple of minutes later Jounouchi was struck down.  
  
//Rockestra! Let me free!// Rocky heard the evil spirit inside her yell. Rocky shook her head, knowing what may happen. If the evil spirit within Malik appeared, sure enough the evil spirit in her would want to. Rocky tried to fight off the spirit, grasping her Millenium Staff, with a hand on her forehead.  
  
"No way! You're not taking my body over again!" she yelled, stumbling about a tad. "Let me free, you fool!" the spirit yelled through her body. Marik, whom had already suceeded in taking over Malik's body, watched amusingly as the Egyptian girl struggled to keep the dark spirit inside her mind. Rocky looked up at the blackened skies and screamed, a blinding glow emitted from her body, it faded as fast as it appeared.  
  
"Who are you two?" Yami asked, both of them looked at the ancient pharoah.  
  
"I am the darkest side of Malik Ishtar," Marik said, "You'll address me by Marik." The female spirit walked over to Marik, wraping her arms around Marik's neck, smiling wickedly.  
  
"And I am the darkest side of Rockestra Nefertiti. Rockastra is what you will call me by, any other name, and you shall meet pain beyond your wildest dreams." she warned, her voice deeper than one would expect of a female's voice. Marik smirked, then shot a look of death to Yami.  
  
"Pharoah, now is the time. Time for a battle three thousand years in the making to begin. Soon your puzzle will be around my neck, where it belongs, and the three Egyptian God monsters shall protect me as I rule the world as phaorah!" Marik let out a menacing, psychotic cackle. Rockastra directed her gaze to the raven-haired ancient priestess, a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"High Priestess Takeda, the time has come. The battle three thousand years in the making shall begin this very day, at this spot. Soon your bracelet will adorn my wrist, where it belongs I may add, and the seven Egyptian God monsters that the Dueling Roses possess shall protect me as I rule the world as the phaorah's queen!" Rockastra cackled under her breath, which soon turned into a sinister and psychotic cackle like Marik's. Both looked at each other, blood red met piercing lavender in an unbreakable gaze. Marik put his arms around Rockastra, smirking. Rockastra kept her arms around Marik's neck, and smirked also.  
  
***Rocky's POV***  
  
Darkness.... It's too suffocating, and quiet.. I hate quiet! I hate the dark too! Dark+Quiet+Me=A freaking out and screaming me.... Ra, what has happened? Why was I cursed with such an evil spirit. I am a shaman without a ghost, yes, but I didn't need an evil spirit to live and grow in me. I hate the darkness, so I hate her... Why? I don't know myself, but I wish I did. I wish Malik was here. He would hug me and then pull me from the darkness into the light, where we'd be safe from insanity in the blackness of nothing. I keep walking, but all I see is darkness. Am I even walking for that matter?! Ra, I'm going insane already and it hasn't even been two minutes! GAH! ... .... ..... ...... ....... Ugh.. Oh holy Ra, what was tha.. Oh yeah, I fell in a hole.... How'd a hole get in darkness? I swear that spirit drives me nuts... I look up, and the first thing I see is her and the spirit that possesses Malik.. Wait.. Did I just say 'spirit that possesses Malik', and the one that possesses me?! Oh my... I've officially gone insane, or it's a dream! I hope it's a dream... Hopefully... Maybe... Ummm... If I'm see-through, I'm going to scream... .... ..... IIIIIIIEEEEEYYYAAAA!!! NO! NO NO NONONO!!!! I CAN'T BE DEAD! Wait.. I'm not, or otherwise she'd be too... Curses.. Double curses.. TRIPLE CURSES! I SWEAR MY LUCK ISN'T GOOD!  
  
--Rocky?-- I look up and see a see-through Malik. Oh Ra, not him too...  
  
--Malik? What's going on? Why are you and I see-through?-- I asked, getting up, and brushed my dress off afterwords.  
  
--They made it where we wouldn't have our own bodies.-- I blinked in confusion.  
  
--Smaller words so a new insane person can understand, please.-- Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
--They kicked us out of our own bodies, basicly, and you're not insane.--  
  
***Malik's POV***  
  
--They kicked us out of our own bodies, basicly, and you're not insane.-- I said, Rocky grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me violently.  
  
--WHAAAAAT?!?!?! THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-- she yelled, then burried her head into my chest, crying, --This can't be....-- I hugged my lover, both of us dropping to our knees, her still sobbing into my chest. I gently stroke her hair, tears rolling down my cheeks and landing on her head.  
  
--It will be okay, Rocky. I just pray to the Gods that this ends quickly.-- I whispered in her ear, she looked up at me, I can't help but wipe one of the salty droplets from her deeply tanned cheek.  
  
--So do I... But.... Why would this happen now? I've always been able to contain the spirit, but why did she take over now?-- she sobbed, --Dumb tomb keepers... Dumb high priestess... Dumb spirit....--  
  
--Tomb keepers? Your family were tomb keepers as well, Rocky?-- She looked up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes, a bit red and puffy from crying.  
  
--Yes... My family has been guarding the tomb of the high priestess Takeda for many millenia... I'm sure you don't want to hear the story, though...-- I shook my head in disagreement.  
  
--Tell me, please. I don't know a bit about your past.-- She sighed, and leaned against me, her breathing still uneven from the tears she cried.  
  
--Well...--  
  
***Somewhere in Egypt, 7 years earlier***  
  
^My mother used to tell me stories, as a child, of the ancient scriptures that told of the high priestess Takeda's life. They always excited me in the strangest ways.^  
  
"And then the high priestess unsheathed her dagger, and tried to stab the pharoah!" her mother said, Rocky gasped.  
  
"What happened to him, mother?" the small girl asked, on the edge of her seat litterally.  
  
"The pharoah blocked the attack with his own, and the fight between then went on for several hours. When it ended, they ended up with only one wound each. They ended up finding out they loved each other and their little romance began." Rocky pouted in dissappointment.  
  
"I thought it'd be an exciting battle... Not a happy ending one...." Rocky's mother laughed, and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Anyways, to bed with you. Remember tomorrow is your birthday, and the day of your initiation as a tomb keeper." Rocky pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I dun wanna become a tomb keeper... I wanna see the outside world! Not the walls of the high priestess' tomb the rest of my life...." Rocky's mother frowned, and put her daughter to bed. She kissed her forehead lightly, and smiled.  
  
"I know darling, but you have to. Our family was appointed," she started, Rocky finished her sentence off for her.  
  
"Was appointed to guard the high priestess' tomb three millenia ago, I know.. But I still don't wanna do it!" Her mother shook her head and left the room, Rocky sighed and fell asleep almost instantly, but not before muttering one more sentence of protest to the initiation the following day. "I dun... Wanna do.. It..."  
  
^My protests towards the initiation were unheard, my father took me anyways. He made the servants litterally drag me to the room.^  
  
"Don't touch me! Let me go!! Let me go!!! I don't want to go!" she screamed in protest, struggling to get free from the iron grips on her arms. "Let me go!!!!!" With that, she dissappeared into the darkness...  
  
^Little did I know, that initiation did more than make me a tomb keeper, and give me the scars of the high priestess' memories on my back.... An evil spirit possessed me during that time, a spirit that I did not know the potential of her dark powers... And with my shamanistic abilities, it only served as a boost in her energy.^  
  
Young Rocky lay on her bed, her back bandaged heavily. Her face was hidden in her arms, and underneith her dark brown hair. Her personal servant, Risha, walked in at that moment. The teenaged Egyptian was gravely worried about her misteress.  
  
"Misteress Rockestra, what is the matter?" she asked, Rocky raised her head, propping herself up on her elbows easily.  
  
"Go away!" she said, waving her arm in the direction of the door, then fell back down onto the bed.  
  
"Misteress Rockestra..." Risha said, stepping forward to try and comfort the small girl.  
  
"Why do I have to become a tomb keeper?" she asked, raising back up, and glaring at Risha with tears in her eyes, "Why must I serve a high priestess, when I could become the new high priestess?" Risha looked down, and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Misteress, if those are your plans. I am at your service." Rocky sat up carefully, but still winced in pain of her back.  
  
"Thank you, Risha, you're the best."  
  
^Risha was so loyal to me, like a sister more than a servant. Of course, one day she found me staring up the well at what little of the outside world I could see.^  
  
***Still Egypt, 2 years later***  
  
Rocky looked up the well, at the crystal blue skies above. Risha walked up to her and looked up at the skies also.  
  
"What are you looking at, Misteress Rockestra?" she asked, Rocky sighed quietly.  
  
"Outside... I wish I could see it... I want so much to see the outside world...." she said, Risha places a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Alright then.... I shall fetch your robe and some bread... I'l help you sneak out of here to forfill your dream..." Rocky looked up at Risha in disbelief.  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you, Risha... I'll take the Millenium Staff as well, since it's mine anyways, but father doesn't want to give it to me." Rocky smirked, both split up from the spot to retrieve the items needed.  
  
^Risha helped me escape what I thought was my destiny to guard the tomb of the high priestess, but at a costly price, as I later learned.^  
  
Rocky climbed out of the well, and waved Risha goodbye.  
  
"When you return, Misteress Rockestra, I want to hear all about it, okay?" Risha called, Rocky smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep! Bye Risha!" were the last words Rocky said, before she ran off through the desert. Three days later she arrived at a small town, where she entered and ran into her future soulmate. She walked through the town, until....  
  
"Ouch!" her and another person exclaimed, falling to the ground. The second person stood up, and offered her his hand.  
  
"Sorry about that." he said, Rocky looked at his hand, then at him, then back at his hand. She finally took it, the young boy helped her to her feet.  
  
"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Rocky said, the young boy smiled.  
  
"It was both our faults, I wasn't pay attention either." he said, Rocky laughed and touched her right cheek, that she had hit on the ground.  
  
"Ouch... I think I hurt my face on the ground." The young boy took her hand off her face and kissed her sore cheek, causing Rocky to blush.  
  
"There, that should make it better!" he said, the young Egyptian girl nodded.  
  
"It feels great now! Thank you." she said, then heard someone call the young boy who helped her.  
  
"Malik, come on." she said, the young boy nodded, and smiled at Rocky.  
  
"Gotta go... Bye!" he exclaimed, before he left.  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you, young angel. I must return to the tomb and tell Risha of this!" she exclaimed, and ran off towards her home.  
  
When she arrived, her heart was torn into shreads. When her feet touched the tomb floor, the ceiling on both sides blocked the way.  
  
"No... This can't be possible," she whispered, spotting Risha amongst the rubble, "Risha!" Her servant looked up at her, golden eyes shined with very little life.  
  
"Misteress Rockestra.... Your father and... Mother are...." Rocky hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Oh Risha.. I should have never left you here..." she cried, Risha placed a hand on Rocky's cheek.  
  
"Misteress Rockestra... Go to the mansion by the Nile River, that is your aunt and uncle's house... They will care for you," Risha said, her voice becoming a mere whisper, "May the Gods above watch over you.. Rockestra...." Risha's eyes closed, and her hand dropped to her side. Rocky's heart shatered even more, tears welling in her eyes. She screamed in agony, the closest people to her were gone forever.  
  
^I did what Risha told me to do.. I made the trip towards my aunt and uncle's house, and arrived a spiritless shell. They became my new family, at least I had a family to go to. I isolated myself from them a lot, since my heart was still broken from the cave-in of the tomb...^  
  
***Nefertiti Mansion, two years later***  
  
Rocky sat in her room, staring at the Millenium Staff that lay in front of her on the satiny bedsheets.  
  
"I wish I had a friend to talk to... My mother and father do not understand me, as Risha did before she left me..." she whispered, a knock came on her door.  
  
"Rocky? Ya still alive in there?" a voice asked, it was her new older brother, Akiro.  
  
"Hn..." was all she said, Akiro opened the door and strolled in.  
  
"Heya Rocky, whatcha up to?" he asked, his arms behind his head. Rocky glared at him, and snorted.  
  
"Hn... None of your business... Go away Akiro..." she spat, her voice cold and emotionless. Akiro sat down on the bed, and picked up the golden staff.  
  
"What's this? Ya steal it from the phaorah's tomb?" he asked, shaking it in front of her face. Rocky glared daggers at the taller boy.  
  
"Give it back, or suffer the consiquences." Akiro stood up, and smiled in a cocky manner.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, shrimp? Get some ghost to hurt me? Oooo I'm so scared..." he joked, Rocky stood up and smiled evily.  
  
"You wanna see? Last warning, give it back or else..." Rocky warned, her eyes glowing in a dangerous manner. Akiro crossed his arms over his chest, the Millenium Staff still in hand.  
  
"Come and get it yourself, or try and sick one of your ghosts on me, why don'tcha." he said, Rocky looked at him, smiling insanely.  
  
"Fine, you just sealed your own fate..." her voice growing deeper as she spoke. Her hair became spikier, and her eyes turned a blood red. She chuckled under her breath, a terrifying noise that was a warning of her powers.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?! What the heck's goin' on with ya Rocky?!" he exclaimed, she looked at him and put on a smile that only a psychopath would wear.  
  
"I'm not Rocky... I'm your worst nightmare..." she said in a suave manner, strolling up to the taller boy.  
  
"If you're not Rocky, then who are ya?!"  
  
"Rockastra... Now, return the staff, and I'll spare you some pain... Emphasis on some." she spat, getting as close to his face that her height would allow.  
  
"No way! Bring back my Rocky, then I'll reconsider givin' ya da staff!" he exclaimed, thanking the Gods that his parents were in an excavation trip.  
  
"Fine, you worthless mortal, you shall suffer the consequences of not doing as I say." With that said, she snatched the staff from Akiro, and unsheathed the dagger within the golden rod.  
  
"R-R-Rocky... S-s-stop thi-this a-a-at once!" Akiro yelled, backing up slowly, trying to escape the evil spirit. Rockastra progressed forward, the dagger ready to kill.  
  
"Not in your wildest dre," Rockastra clutched her head, dropping the dagger to the ground, "What are you doing?! You'll never take control!" The spirit began to stumble around, Akiro grabbed the dagger, preparing himself incase she attacked.  
  
"Let me free, Rockastra!" Rocky's voice yelled, the evil spirit threw her head back and screamed. Her hair was no longer spikey, and her voice was back to normal. Rocky fell to her knees, her hands covering her sobbing and tear stained face. Akiro's fright dissappeared from his eyes, soon replaced my sadness and symphathy. He dropped the golden dagger, and walked over to Rocky. She now sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, all the while hiding her heart-shaped face in the cloth of her dress. Akiro sat next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her trembling form.  
  
"Shhh, Rocky.. It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently, "It'll be okay." Rocky uncurled herself, and cried into his shirt.  
  
"Oh Akiro... How can you be so kind to me after what.. What she almost did to you? For what she did, you should hate me, my shamanistic abilities, and her." she sobbed, Akiro gently ran his fingers through her silky chocholate-colored hair.  
  
"Rocky, it dun matter if your some demon-possessed psychopath out to rule the world, I still love ya. You're my little sister, and all that matters is that I love ya, no matter what." Rocky looked up into his dark blue eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Really, Akiro? You still love me after that experience?" Akiro nodded, placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Really," he answered, wiping her tears away, "Now... Let's forget all about what just happened and go outside. Your choise of what we do."  
  
"Can we build a boat?" Akiro laughed, and nodded, "Yay!"  
  
***Present time and place***  
  
--Akiro was the first person to show me love after the encounter of Rockastra's powers. I truly wish I had remembered that when I was trying to fight her off.. This may of never happened then.-- Rocky finished, tears streaming down her face. Malik wiped the tears away, and smiled reassuringly.  
  
--Rocky, will you let me be the one to comfort you now, in your time of need?-- he asked, Rocky placed a slender hand on his, which rested on her cheek.  
  
--Oh Malik.... Of course, and promise me one thing, please.--  
  
--Anything for my one true love.--  
  
--Promise me, that you'll never leave my side, please?-- Malik rested his forehead on Rocky's, staring into her chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
--I promise, and you'll always be my side and in my heart.-- He closed the space between both of them with a chaste kiss. Rocky smiled, and turned around to where her back rested on Malik's chest.  
  
--Thank you, lover.-- she said, closing her eyes.  
  
~Do you want to wander further on?  
  
You shall be mine eternally  
  
Come back  
  
To the spring, faithful and tender  
  
Come back  
  
There's always happiness~  
  
Malik listened as her sweet voice filled the air around them, though it wasn't noticed by the Yugi-tachi or the two spirits. Only two of the people on the platform heard the sweet melody that the Egyptian sang, which was soon joined by another voice in its song. Everyone left except the two young ladies.  
  
"Wingadrian, why do you think Rockastra and Marik would exile their own hikaris from their bodies?" the raven-haired girl asked the taller one.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, Takeda. I think it's crude, even to a tomb robber's standards!" she exclaimed, flipping her red-edged, black hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Crude and inhumane, that's what I call it." Takeda spat, the black orb around her neck glowing a blood red.  
  
"Down girl, remember, we got the Egyptian God cards and the Millenium Items to watch over... Rocky knows how to reach us when she needs our help," the taller girl answered, turning on a dime to walk in the direction of the door, "You commin' Takeda? Or are ya gonna stay out here the rest of the night and miss ya boyfriend?" Takeda blushed, and followed after Wingadrian. Rocky and Malik stayed outside, looking up at the beautiful, shimmering stars that hung above them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okeday then... *clears throat* That was longer than expected... Anyways, please review, I need feedback so I can write the next chapter. And please no flames, those are used for roasting marshmallows and making smores... 


	6. Fake Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for the upteenth time.... So no sue...  
  
Warnings: OOCs, OCs, slight angst, fluffy moments, and supernatural happenings  
  
Pairings: Malik/Rocky  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking', singing, /Sabrina to Takeda/ , Takeda to Sabrina

* * *

Key of the Heart  
Chapter 6  
Fake Wings

* * *

Rocky roamed the halls of Kaiba Craft 3, just to kill time, and find her back-stabbing yami.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd turn out to be a ghost in need of a shaman, instead of a shaman needing a ghost!" she said, though no normal person could hear her. But who says everyone on the ship was normal?  
  
"Hello, Rockesta," a sweet voice said behind the new spirit, "What are you doing out here alone?" The Egyptian girl turned around to see one of her closest friends, the young phychic and telepath, Sabrina Takeda.  
  
"Oh, hey Sabrina!" she chirpped, both continued on a stroll through the ship, "Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"I senced a spirit, so I came to see who it was. I have a question, Rocky-chan."  
  
"What is it, Sabri?"  
  
"Why did you leave the Dueling Roses?" Rocky looked down at the smaller girl, and sighed.  
  
"So I could see Malik. When we arrived, I senced a familiar presence here in Domino City. Come to find out, it was my soulmate, Malik. I was ashamed that you guys might think I was a traitor and kick me out of the Dueling Roses, so I just "dissappeared"." she explained, Sabrina looked down, pouting.  
  
"So you left us because you thought we would be mad at you?" Rocky nodded, "We wouldn't be! No way! I mean, we have lots of strange people in the group, and having a world-dominating guy isn't as strange as being a psychic or shaman. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are, Sabri. Thanks." Sabrina smiled, and patted the spirit's shoulder, her abilities giving her the power to.  
  
"You're very welcome, Rocky-chan," she looked the Egyptian spirit over, "I can help you with that." Rocky blinked.  
  
"What? Whatcha mean?" Sabrina motion towards her.  
  
"That. Your problem," Rocky cocked her head to the side, "The spirit thing."  
  
"Oh... Ya can?! How?!" Rocky shook the small telepath.  
  
"Please stop, Rocky-chan. Takeda would be of more help, though." Takeda appeared next to the raven-haired girl, and smiled.  
  
"You called, aibou?" she asked, Sabrina looked up at the spirit.  
  
"What's that thing where we can make a spirit take over their body from another spirit?" she asked, Takeda looked up, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but are you sure you want to..."  
  
"YES!" Rocky and Sabrina yelled, Takeda sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it."  
  
A few hours later  
  
Rocky ran around in Sabrina's room, hooping and hollering.  
  
_few hours later  
_  
"I'M BACK IN MY OWN BODY! I'M BACK IN MY OWN BODY! OH THANK YOU SABRINA! THANK YOU TAKEDA!" she yelled, Sabrina and Takeda sat there, watching her run around.  
  
I'm so glad that Rocky-chan is back in her own body. Sabrina said to her yami through their mind-link.  
  
So am I, but how will Rocky get Malik back now? the ancient High Priestess asked.  
  
Let's not mention that now, let her celebrate while she can before she remembers. Takeda nodded, and dissappeared back into the Millenium Bracelet.  
  
"I can't wait to tell the other Roses!" Rocky yelled, Sabrina smiled, sat on a table, and started swinging her legs.  
  
"Glad you're back to as normal as you can get, Rocky-chan." she said, Rocky stopped, and smiled at the short psychic.  
  
"So am I! And so is Isis!" Sabrina blinked.  
  
"Isis? As in Isis Ishtar?" Rocky laughed as a spirit appeared next to her.  
  
"Isis as in Isis the Egyptian Goddess." Isis nodded, and looked down at the Egyptian shaman. Her mouth moved, but no sound was heard from it by the raven-haired girl.  
  
"What's Isis saying?"  
  
"She says that she's glad to finally meet one of my Rose friends. Isis, this is Sabrina Takeda. Sabri has psychic and telepathic powers." Isis looked at the young girl, smiled, and dissappeared. Sabrina blinked and started waving her hand in the area where Isis just was.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Rocky laughed, and jumped off the table. She sighed and looked at the Millenium Staff.  
  
"Isis went back to wherever she goes after she leaves me. I'm just glad you and Takeda banished Rockastra away. Thanks again." She hugged the petit girl, and bounced out of the room. Sabrina smiled, then turned to look out the window, over the crystal blue ocean.  
  
"Sabrina, there is a way that Rocky could get her koibito back," Takeda appeared again, Sabrina kept looking out the window, "Thing is, I have no clue where it is."  
  
"Rocky will find it in due time, my telekenetic powers tell me that something big is about to happen, and it will put all of us in danger." she said, looking at her yami in the glass.  
  
_elsewhere_  
  
Rocky was sitting on top of the dueling platform, staring up at the beautiful full moon. She sighed inwardly, and looked over when she heard faint footsteps behind her, then stop.  
  
"You have your body back. Congratulations." It was Malik, Rocky kept staring at the moon. He sat down behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Sabrina and Takeda did it for me." she whispered, as if to shatter glass if said to loud.  
  
"I'll probably be like this forever," he hid his face in her chocolate-brown locks, crying, "I don't want to be a ghost forever, Rocky. I can't let my yami take over the world either. What can I do, love?" Rocky turned around, and held his ghostly figure in her slender arms.  
  
"Malik, everything will turn out good in the end. You can tell your sister about what is going on through me. Remember, I'm not just a shaman to the Egyptian Gods, but to humans as well." He looked up at her, tears still streaming down his tanned cheeks.  
  
"I can't wait, Marik is growing stronger day by day. He's already sent my father, Rishid, Mai, and now Bakura to the Shadow Realm. Now since you killed Rockastra, you could be next. I don't want you to go." She started to gently stroke his platinum blonde hair, and rested her chin on his head.  
  
"Shh, Malik. Everything will turn out good in the end. I know it will, for a fact. Even Isis and Bastet have said so, and all the others agree." Malik smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, savoring the exotic scent of her Egyptian perfume.  
  
"Thanks, Rocky." he muttered, causing her to smile.  
  
"For what?" she asked, she senced the smile on his soft lips.  
  
"For being there, and the top thing most of all. Loving me. I love you, Rockestra Nefertiti." A single tear fell down her cheek, and hugged the spirit more.  
  
"I love you too, Malik Ishtar." No other words were spoken after that, only the sweet voice of Rocky singing was heard.  
  
_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far  
_

* * *

So sweet! Please review, and I'll have the next chpt up asap! 


	7. Key of the Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for the upteenth time... So no sue...

Warnings: OOCs, OCs, supernatural, and fluffy

Pairings: Malik/Rocky

Key: "talking", 'thinking'

Note: I'm skipping ahead to the end of the finals, since I missed basically all of the finals on Alcatraz Island and the Virtual World sagas... eheheh... I just caught the last two episodes of Alcatraz Island today! Yeah, I know, that's what I get for sleeping late on Saturdays throughout the summer... Sorry if it don't make much sence...

* * *

Key of the Heart  
Chapter 7  
Key of the Twilight

* * *

Rocky just finished watched the ongoing duel between the Pharoah and Marik. Tears were streaming down her tan cheeks as she watched her lover dissappear into the shadows, little by little. Now, she cried for the joy of her Egyptian lover conquering his darker half. 

"I forfeit, Pharoah," Malik had said, his hand placed over his deck, "Begone evil spirit!" The last of Marik dissappeared, and the platform Yami and Malik stood on lowered.

"Malik." Rocky breathed, one hand covering her mouth, trying to restrain the tears that fell. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey Rocky, long time to see." he said, looking her over. Rocky had been knocked out for a while now, due to an insident involving her and a puddle of spilled coke left by Jou, so Malik had not been able to see her in a long time.

"Malik!" she screamed, running into his open arms. Immediately, she burried her face into his chest. "Malik, I'm so glad you're back." He hugged her and nuzzled his nose in her lavendar-scented hair.

"I am, and I'm glad to be back too." he whispered. Isis and Rishid smiled at the two.

"Now we can live a normal life, Malik." Isis told her little brother, who looked up at her in shock.

"But our tomb keeper tradition..." he started, Isis shook her head.

"No, you fufilled your destiny. I think it's time we started living in the light." she said, smiling. Both Rocky and Malik's faces lit up.

"You mean it?" Malik asked excitedly, earning a nod from his older sibling, "Yay! You hear that Rocky! I get to live a normal life now!" He picked Rocky up by her waist and spun her around.

"Hey!" she yelped when he did, surprising her. He put her down, both began laughing.

"I'm so happy!" he yelled, Rocky smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So am I, this means that we can go to school together, and you won't have to go back to Egypt!" she exclaimed, running and jumping around happily. She came back and kissed Malik full on the mouth, making him blush heavily.

"Calm down, Rocky." he said finally, Rocky just kept grinning.

"Lets get out of here, guys." they heard Joey say, and left.

_A few months later_

Rocky sat in the same park her and Malik had met that faithful day, staring at the crystaline sky above.

"Rocky!" she heard a voice call out, she looked over to see Malik running up. He wore his usual lavendar shirt and jeans.

"About time you got here." she said, standing up to greet him. He bent over, panting heavily, having run from his house all the way to the park. He looked up at her, smiling.

Rocky had changed a lot since the finals. Her sandy dress now cut lower at the top, to show part of a leather tank top. Two slits went up the sides of it, exposing a little of her strong legs, then hid under a pair of shorts. An ankh pendant replaced her turquoise one, and her headband was now gone. Her bangs hung down in her face, like Malik's.

"Sorry about that," Malik said, standing up straight now, "I had to get something before I came here." That caught Rocky's attention.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, earning a smile from her.

"You'll see. How about we get some ice cream first." he sugjested, knowing that was one thing the Egyptian wouldn't turn down.

"Oo! Okay! I take it that you're buying?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He sweatdropped.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, "Last time you did that, I nearly went broke!" Rocky laughed and stuffed one hand into her pocket.

"Oh don't worry, I got money this time." she said, grabbing his hand with her free one and ran off to the nearest ice cream shop. "C'mon!"

When they got there, Rocky had herself a hot fudge sundae, while Malik stuck to his banana split.

"You have to be the coolest guy ever, Malik." she said through a mouthful of the cold cream, he couldn't help but smile at her. Malik noticed a big difference in Rocky since the end of the finals. She wasn't as 'demented' as she used to be, now she was your normal hyperactive teenage girl. He also noticed something else about her...

"Hey Rocky," he said, trying to turn her attention away from the ice cream before she got brainfreeze, "I haven't seen you talking to spirits lately, what's up?" Rocky sat her spoon down inside her bowl and looked at him, a look of anger in the chocolate colored eyes.

"Lets just say, I try not to use them anymore." she snapped, causing Malik to flinch. He hadn't heard that much hatred dripping from her voice since she nearly killed Jounouchi for saying she was a prep, and she nearly suceeded since he caught her at a bad time of the month.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he said, looking down. He heard a heavy sigh from her side of the table.

"Nahh, I shouldn't of snapped at ya. I'm still a little touchy on that..." she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked, looking up at her.

"I should be going now, Malik. I'll see you tonight hopefully." she said sadly, kissing him on the cheek before she left. Malik sat there at the table, looking down at a pool of melted ice cream in the bottom of the bowl.

"What did I do? I couldn't of made her really mad, she usually forgives me pretty quick. Unless it's something else." he said to himself, not caring if anyone else heard or not. In the pool of melted sweetness he could nearly see a replay of Rocky snapping.

'Lets just say I try not to use them anymore.' she snapped, those words echoed through Malik's head. A drop of something felt into the pool, scattering the image. Malik felt of his cheeks and found salty tears running down them.

"Rocky..." he whispered, and reached into one of his pockets to pull out a small box. Tears still rolled down his tan cheeks like the river Nile runs through his homeland's sands.

Rocky sat in the living room of the house her and her brother shared, the said brother was out helping Isis down at the museum. The Egyptian girl sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, staring out into space.

"You okay, aibou?" her darker half, Rockastra, asked as she came down the stairs.

"If you call being powerless okay... Then I'm peachy." she said, her voice muffled by the cloth of her dress.

"Oh, aibou... You know you'd loose most of them if you let me have my own body," Rockastra told her light, kneeling next to her, "Besides, I figured you'd love being a normal human girl." She places a hand on the other girl's back, but Rocky jerked away from the now gentle touch.

"It sucks being normal. I feel powerless now, like anything in the world can beat me." she said, Rockastra petted Rocky's head, only getting a slight twitch before the girl began to relax.

"You're not, believe me. You still have most of your shadow magic, while I have as little shadow magic as you do shamanistic, maybe even le..." Rockastra was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Comming!" She got up to answer the door, only to find Malik standing there.

"Is Rocky here?" he asked, she nodded and pointed over to the couch, where all Malik could see was the back of her curlled up form, "Thanks." He walked over and put his arms around her shoulders. "Rocky?"

"What is it, Malik?" she asked, voice muffled once again by her dress.

"I came to see if you were alright." he answered, moving to sit next to her.

"Just peachy." she said, uncurling herself and sitting up on the couch.

"That and I have something else I want to ask you." he said, scooting closer to her. Rocky had her arms crossed over her chest, Rockastra rolled her eyes and went over to sit on the steps, out of their sight, but made sure that they weren't. Malik reached into his pocket and fumbled with the small box.

"What is it, Malik?" she asked, staring at the floor, picking at the tan carpeting with her toes.

"Rocky," he said, gently clutching her chin between his thumb and index fingers, and gently turned her head so their eyes met, "Will you..."

"Will I what?" she asked, turning her body to face his. He pulled out the box and opened it, making Rocky's chocolate colored eyes grow wide. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring, amethyst and sapphire gems made up the one heart in the middle, tiny diamonds sat outside the heart, all placed in beautiful pure gold.

"Will you, my Rockestra, my queen of the Nile, marry me?" he asked, smiling. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"Oh Malik!" she threw herself upon him, embracing him, "Of course I will."

_Malik's POV_

She said yes! I can't believe it! I pulled back, able to look into those shimmering eyes, full of tears. Tears of happiness. I gently touched her face, knowing that she felt the same for me. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and I gently ran a finger over her lips. They were very soft, like a roses petals. She lightly kissed the tip of my index finger and smiled. "I love you, Malik." she whispered, then wrapped her arms around me in an embrace I wish would last forever... No.. I knew would last forever. She is my Rockestra Nefertiti, my Egyptian shaman, my queen of the Nile, my eternal love.

_Rocky's POV_

Malik proposed to me, I can't believe it! I never knew this day would come so fast. Malik Ishtar was my childhood sweetheart, and now he is my fiance. My life could never of been so glorious if I had never had met him that faithful day in that market in Egypt. Malik Ishtar, my Egyptian miracle, my pharaoh of Egypt, my eternal love.

* * *

The End! Please review one last time... Ciao! 


End file.
